Blalex and Waluigi date part 2 (old, spelling errors, call it a draft)
by Feastapie
Summary: The next installment in the cherished Blalex and Waluigi date story.


It's been a week since that special day at the Ferris Wheel. Since then, Waluigi and Blalex have been keeping things casual; they've been hanging out at home, except the few times they went out for a cup of coffee together. Waluigi got an honest job, disabling the explosive components in reformed bob-ombs. Blalex has still been making her living based on who knows what. Things have been simple, and they have been happy. Waluigi has started changing his wardrobe as well, now he wears either a purple shirt, or a purple hoodie when it's cold, and black pants; same shoes though, he can't bring himself to get rid of them. His beanie dawns his head instead of his hat, bothering Wario to no end.

"Wahiell that should just about do it," Waluigi assured a bob-omb as he removes the last bit of his detonator. The bob-omb hops up, makes a disturbing gurgling sound, then rushes out of Waluigi's house. A smile of pride creeps its way onto his face as he rubs the back of his head, "Another day another life saved," a bit of a morbid way to look at it, but it wasn't wrong. Before his next customer gets to the door, Luigi comes knocking. Waluigi answers the door, but his smile soon fades when he notices who's on the other side. Luigi is quick to pick up on this, extending out his arms and waving his hands a bit, assuring that his motives weren't violent. "Wahit are you doing here Luigi? I haven't broken any laws in years," his voice was a little groggy, his cheery, awake mood reverted quickly to an annoyed, tired mood. Waluigi understands what Luigi says, so the barrage of sounds Luigi makes isn't just nonsense. Waluigi's eyes widen, "You mean, I'm not a felon anymore?" It was miraculous, the Mushroom Kingdom forgave Waluigi for his past crimes, Luigi extends his hand out to Waluigi, and they shake hands, "I wahis wrong about you Luigi, you aren't a bad guy," Luigi makes a happy sound before he tips his hat and hops off. Waluigi closes the door, heart warmed by the sudden news, "The only thing that could make this day better..." He states out loud, but before he can finish his statement, his mushroom phone starts ringing. It's the newest mushroom phone model, just came out two days ago, so far the only contacts he has in his phone are a few bob-ombs and Blalex, the number on caller ID is unlisted, but Waluigi answers it anyway.

"Wahy do I see Luigi leaving your house? Wahts the matter with you?" It's Wario, upset as ever, it's been three days since Waluigi heard from him last; he isn't happy with Wario's tone either. "As it turns out, I'm not a villain anymore, I've become a good guy and Luigi wahinted to congratulate me in person," Waluigi almost sounds snobby when he says that, wanting to rub it in a little, proving it to himself that he doesn't need Wario to function. "Waht?! They forgave your crimes?! I'm the wahn that wahrned them about Bowser that one time!" Wario protests, but he quickly pipes up when Waluigi mentioned that, "you only did that to distract them so you could get into the royal vault, call me again wahien you want to talk, not yell," and with that Waluigi hangs up.

Wario has been a bit of a mess since Blalex came into the picture. Sure, Wario and Waluigi only got together two or three times a week do do things, but now they haven't been doing it even half as much; Wario is lucky to see Waluigi once or twice a month. Is it because Waluigi doesn't care? No, is it because he's moved on? No, in fact, it's not even because of Blalex. Waluigi has moved onto a new chapter in his life where he is done with crime, and all Wario cares about is crime, they just aren't compatible anymore. Wario still steals things, and he still keeps up with his contacts and his on-off girlfriend Mona, but it hasn't been the same. Something about knowing that Waluigi would be at his house to hang out after a heist, it was comforting for the guy; now he just sulks home and drowns out the sound of the world with his TV and treasure. After that phone call, he puts his phone in his pocket and sighs out, "Waht am I doing with my life?" Waluigi isn't the only cause of his problems, Mario has still been out, there have been search parties but no one can find him. Mario was another constant in Wario's life, but it's gone too. Wario just puts his hands in his pockets and starts walking home, stalking Waluigi didn't make him feel any better, nothing has been recently.

T. James is still controlling Mario's mind and body, still enjoying being called T. Mario. So many undiscovered levels have been found by him and completed by him, 100% completion at that, T. Mario has done so much work that the next five Mario games are already done being completed, minus the boss fights. The toad search parties that have found him never managed to find their way back home, they were left to wander through the barren landscapes of the levels T. Mario recently cleared, or worse, they died trying to make certain jumps that were too hard.

Princess Peach has been taking Mario's absence pretty hard, most of the time she just locks herself in her room. She has been an active member of the search, working day in and day out on a computer, looking for leads, sending emails to the search parties, making updates to the ` ` website. Toadsworth hasn't been able to get to her either, almost bringing him to quit his job, but lets be honest we all know he couldn't. Daisy is the only person Princes Peach lets into her room, but she always promises to not tell the outside world about what they talked about.

Luigi has been having mixed feelings on Mario's absence. He misses his brother, he wishes he were back, but with Mario gone, Luigi is important. Toads come to him when they have a problem, if something goes missing or gets caught in a dangerous place, Luigi goes out to get it. He's even become sorta like the sheriff, giving him the diplomatic power to clear Waluigi's crime history. Luigi never wanted to have a rival, and now he not only lost his rival, but gained a friend. He returns to his mansion and takes a nap, without worry of what will happen after he wakes up, knowing that things will only get better for him here on out.

Now that you're caught up on what everyone is doing, you'll be more than ready for them to do things more in the next chapter. Sorry for a short one, but it's important, and don't worry about Blalex, she's doing just fine. Stay tuned!


End file.
